Bad Blood
by TheAwesomeTaye
Summary: Russia has his way with America. M for a very good reason. Dubcon, whips, blood, yaoi. Read and Review if you wish. 3
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first attempt at what I suppose would be BDSM. I owe my thanks to my friend Grace who helped me write this, even though she has no idea what Hetalia is. 3

_Enjoy~_

**Bad Blood.**

America groaned as he awoke from what he thought was a peaceful slumber. His hands were above his head, chained to a hook hanging from the ceiling. The cuffs he didn't know were on his feet were cutting into his ankles. A quick glance down revealed to him what he was afraid of seeing. His legs were chained to the bedposts, and in between his legs was a water pipe working as a makeshift spreadbar.

He tried to scream, but the sound was stifled by the ball gag in his mouth.

"You're awake, Amerika," A deep voice announced from the corner of the room.

Out of the shadows stepped the last person America wanted to see, Russia. The sadistic smirk on his face made America painfully aware of the vulnerable position he was in.

He tried to pull at the chains on his wrists, hoping to have a chance at freedom. But for some reason he was unable to snap the chain.

"Trying to leave so soon?" Russia chuckled darkly. "We haven't even got to… play yet."

America's eyes widened comically at Russia's words. He then took notice of Russia's appearance. He donned his uniform from the Soviet Union; quite a contrast to America, who was clad in only his boxers. Russia also held a leather riding crop in his hands.

As Russia approached the 'hero' lying in his proverbial trap, Russia slid the leather end of Russia's whip down America's thigh. America tried to move away from the touch, but found that he was firmly in place.

America attempted another scream, but all it gained him was a sharp smack to his thigh.

"No one can hear you, Amerika. There's no one to save you, pathetic hero. You really are all alone now, well, you have me. But I don't think the thought of that is much comfort to you."

America glared at him, but the glare was cut short when Russia's whip slipped into America's boxers to stroke his manhood.

Russia smirked again, he knew that by the end of the night he would have turned America into a begging mess.

It was just a matter of getting there.

"You like this don't you, whore?"

Russia whipped America on the thigh a little bit harder than he had before, earning a muffled whimper from the blonde.

He then brought his gloved hand up to cup America's growing erection through his boxers. "My my, little whore. You're so excited. I guess pain turns you on," Russia squeezed America's erection tightly.

America moaned as best he could with the gag in his mouth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he found this whole scenario strangely arousing.

"If you aren't going to scream, I will remove the gag. Well, you can scream, just not for help," Russia leaned down and licked up America's neck. He felt the vibrations of America moaning on his tongue. America nodded to the removal of the ball gag. Russia slowly pulled the gag out of America's mouth.

"You fucking son of a –ohh~!" America moaned loudly as Russia's grip around his cock tightened.

"Don't talk back to your master, Amerika," Russia commanded with a smirk as he brought the whip down on America's chest.

"Nng; Why the hell am I here? Untie me!" America shouted.

Russia chuckled again. "Nyet. You are mine to play with and I will do as I please."

America thought for a moment. "…Can you at least untie me?"

"You should just be thankful I removed the gag, whore. Now shut up!"

Russia leaned down and bit America's neck hard, causing the restrained nation to scream. The scream, however, quickly changed to a moan when Russia began sucking on the newly made bruise.

"I am going to make you beg for me to fill you with my cock," Russia whispered into America's ear before biting down on the lobe. America gasped as he felt his backside being slowly lifted off of the bed.

With a harsh tug from the wintery nation above him, America's boxers were ripped clean off his body.

"T-that's not fair! You take off your clothes too! If I'm going to let you do this I want you naked too!" America demanded.

His demands were soon silenced by Russia bringing the riding crop down hard on his now bare ass. Tears began to form in the blonde's eyes as he struggled not to cry.

"You will not order me around, whore. It's not like you're in a position to be making demands anyway," Russia smirked as he brought the whip down harder on America's backside.

The louder the American's screams got the harder Russia's swings became. The thrill of dominating someone so powerful was like pure ecstasy to the Russian.

After about 30 swats to America's backside, Russia decided that the firm flesh had had enough of his torment.

Maneuvering himself around the water pipe in between America's legs, Russia leaned down and slowly licked some of the blood off of America's ass.

A surprised but pleasured gasp left America's throat at the soothing feel of Russia's cool tongue on his tender flesh.

Russia made sure to fill his mouth with as much blood as he could before placing a harsh, lustful kiss on America's lips. Surprisingly, America kissed back fiercely, despite the fact that the taste of his own blood was making him want to vomit.

America whimpered at the feeling of the Russian's mouth leaving his own.

"You really are such a whore, Amerika. You're so hard and all I did was spank you."

"Just make me cum!" America whined.

Russia chuckled darkly, "Nyet. You will cum when I make you because I'm fucking you dry and pounding into your prostate so hard that you are screaming for mercy."

It seemed to finally register in America's mind that Russia seriously wasn't concerned for the well being of his virginity.

"N-no! Please! I've never done this b-before! Please don-," America's begging was silenced by Russia's teeth biting his bottom lip.

"Fine, you have one chance at getting lubrication." Russia stepped off of the bed and began undoing his pants. "But I'm warning you; if you bite, I will rip yours off with my bare hands."

America cringed at the size of Russia's gargantuan cock. There was no way that was going to fit inside him.

The blonde's train of thought was suddenly cut off by a sudden weight on his chest. Russia was now straddling his chest and the tip of his large erection was prodding at America's lips.

America tentatively licked at the salty organ in front of his face. Russia let out a low groan at finally feeling some bit of relief for his aching erection.

As he grew more accustomed to the strange taste on his lips America slowly took more of the Russian's cock into his mouth. He almost had it halfway in his mouth when he felt hands on the back of his head, forcing him to take more in.

Russia moaned as he felt himself slide down the America's hot throat. America was trying as hard as he could to stifle his gag reflex.

After a few moments of Russia thoroughly fucking America's face, Russia pulled back and came all over America's face. America tried to swallow it all, but most of it was out of reach of his searching tongue.

"Filthy whore, you just love the taste of my cum don't you?" Russia asked as he stood.

America just nodded, his morals and values out the proverbial window.

The Russian lowered his face down to the American's ass once again.

"What are you doing?" America questioned, unsure what other torment Russia had in mind for his already bloody ass.

America moaned loudly as he felt Russia's cold tongue in the crevice of his ass. Russia slowly spread the American's cheeks and lapped at the tight puckered hole. "Fuck!" America screamed, pushing himself closer to the Russian's mouth.

As Russia's tongue slipped past the tight ring of muscle America nearly lost control.

"Russia! Ahh~ I'm going to – ah – cum!"

Just as America was about to find blissful release, Russia enclosed a gloved hand tightly around the base of America's erection.

"P-please! Fuck! Let me cum you ass!" America commanded. Russia sat up, removing the pipe from in between America's legs. He tossed the pipe to the floor and squeezed America's cock tighter.

"Be patient, Amerika."

Russia reached under the small pillow that cradled America's head and pulled out a cock ring. He slipped it over America's cock and tightened it.

"The fuck?" America whined. "It is a cock ring. And it will keep you from cumming until I am ready," Russia explained, expression all to serious for the American's liking.

"But you already came once!"

"About to be twice," Russia smirked.

"You stu-ahh!" America's piercing, pained scream filled the room, as Russia thrust into him. Russia groaned at the feeling of the tight heat now surrounding his cock.

"Amerika, you feel so good, oh yes, so warm," Russia moaned lowly, squeezing America's hips tightly.

America whimpered, the pain was overwhelming. "Please w-wait. Oh god it h-hurts," America begged, tears spilling from his eyes.

Russia bent down and licked America's tearstained cheeks, "You have ten seconds."

Ten seconds later, Russia began savagely pounding into America's tight hole. America screamed, though not entirely out of pain this time. A few vicious thrusts later and Russia found America's prostate.

"Fuck! Harder!"

Russia complied to America's screams and sped up as fast as he could go. America, consumed by pleasure, accidently pulled his arm restraints so hard that the hook holding them up broke. Russia's thrusts slowed at the sound and he glared at the American below him.

Once America realized what had happened, he smirked and used all the strength in his legs to break those restraints.

Quickly, he whipped the chain still connecting his wrists around Russia's head and pulled him closer, then flipped their positions.

Russia, who was utterly shocked, was about to scold America but all he could do was moan when America began to ride him wildly.

America's screams grew louder as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Take it off!" He shouted between moans.

"N-nyet!" Russia replied barely able to think at the feel of the American's ass taking in all of his cock.

"Fuck!" America shouted again, leaning down and pressing his lips to Russia's neck. He then began to suck and bite at the flesh. Due to the sudden stimulation of his erogenous zone, Russia came for the second time, deep inside America.

"Damnit! Russia!" America half moaned, half screamed. He wasn't sure how to feel as the Russian flipped their positions once again and slipped out of his now dripping hole.

"You stupid fucking commie!" America yelled, throwing the pillow at Russia.

Russia laughed as he fixed his trousers. "You can take it off yourself, you know." Russia pointed to America's now swollen cock.

"I want you to," America whispered, blushing.

"Beg."

"Please! Russia please make me cum! Fuck I want you so bad!" America moaned wantonly, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

"That's good Amerika. Now do it in Russian. I know you know the language," Russia commanded as he walked back over to the now willing body on the bed.

After stumbling over his butchered attempt at speaking in Russian, America finally managed to successfully beg in Russian.

Pleased at how he managed to turn such a super power into a begging whore, Russia decided to reward America. He returned to the space inbetween America's legs and took the head of America's cock into his mouth, sucking softly.

America all but screamed at the feeling, ripping the bed sheet's he was clutching.

Russia loosened the cock ring and not a second after, America came hard in the Russian's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the second part that I didn't want to post. The co-author of this thought it would be a good idea, so here you go. Nothing inappropriate, just a little end. I thought it was cute, maybe you will too.

**Bad Blood II**

For the second time, America's eyes opened and he peered around the room curiously. Something didn't seem right. When he realized he was alone in the small room he knew what was wrong.

He laid back down and stretched his arm across the spot on the large bed where another body was supposed to be. The spot had long since gone cold. America frowned at this discovery.

He forced himself to stand and walk to the door, wincing at the pain going through his rear end and ankles.

Upon opening the door he was hit with the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

The site that met him when he entered the kitchen made him smile and momentarily forget his sore body.

Russia was standing at the stove making something that looked like pancakes to him; he knew it was Russian, but he could never remember the names of Russia's food.

"Good morning love. Sleep well?" Russia asked when he realized that he was being watched.

America didn't have to see Russia's face to hear the smirk in his voice. "How do you think I slept? Asshole."

Russia turned and placed two plates at the small table in America's kitchen, then quickly seated himself. "I think you slept well. You seemed tired after all."

America watched as Russia began eating, glaring at the man, before lowering himself into the seat across from Russia. "I hate you," America whispered under his breath as he stuffed half of the thin pancake into his mouth.

"I know you don't, seeing as this was your own idea," Russia stated, smirk permanently etched onto his face.

"I didn't want that! I didn't want to be forced into anything!" America's voice rose an octave as he attempted to protest. "I was just expecting something small, ya know? Like a little foodplay or some shit."

Russia chuckled, "you suggested bringing some more kinks into the bedroom. Did I not bring enough kink? It seemed like you enjoyed it enough."

America's face adopted a red tint.

"Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean that I liked it!"

"Oh really?"

"..I only liked it because it was you," America crossed his arms in what appeared to be defeat. "If it was anyone else I probably would've been pissed."

"Probably?" Russia raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have let them do something like that to me and you know it! It's because I trust you." America huffed.

Russia smiled as he took the last bite of his breakfast. He knew that he was just getting America's nerves.

After finishing his food, he stood and took his plate to the sink. He then moved to stand behind America. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of America's head. "I am sorry if I shocked you."

America leaned back and looked up at Russia, smiling at the sudden softness from his lover. "It's okay big guy, I liked it."

Leaning down Russia placed a soft kiss on America's lips.

"I am going to the store in a few minutes, do you want anything?" Russia asked after the kiss ended.

"Why are you going shopping?" America was confused, Russia never went shopping randomly without having to be drug.

Russia giggled childishly as he walked away, "I was going to get things to fix the ceiling you broke. Unless you want me to leave it."

"I didn't break it! It was your fault! You chained me up! Sadist!" America shouted, following the other man.

"Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
